


Keeping You Close

by nimnox



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha!Genji, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta!hanzo, F/M, Omega Verse, nsfw tags will be added later, unknown Mccree, when nsfw chapter is added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 22:28:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17775392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nimnox/pseuds/nimnox
Summary: Genji's Omega is kidnapped.





	Keeping You Close

            Taylor whimpered and trembled in the prison cell. One mission. Just one mission is all she wanted. She just wanted to be useful again. But here she was, trapped in a Talon prison cell. And with Moira as her warden, there was no telling what would happen to her. Said scientist was busy preparing a terribly cruel shot for the Omega. One that would force her heat and bring the Alpha to their base. She brought the syringe with her to the observation room, humming as she watched the Omega tremble in the corner.

            “What a pitiful creature. Omegas are such loathsome creations.” She hummed and walked into the cell. “Come now, little Omega. It’s time for your shot.” Taylor gasped and tried to move away, only to be caught by the cuffs around her ankle.

            “No! Get away!” She whimpered and teared up as the Beta forced her down and pressed the needle into her neck. “Ow!!”

            “There, now your Alpha will come running. Right into our trap.” She smirked and walked away, leaving the poor Omega to whimper and curl up as she suddenly felt her heat come on.

 

            Back in the base, Genji was preparing to go save his Omega. He was furious that she had been allowed to go on a mission without him. Even more so now that she had been captured. He paused when Cassandra and Hanzo came onto the airship.

            “Genji, we’re coming with you.” Hanzo walked to his brother and placed a hand on his shoulder.

            “Criminy, Genji! You’re stinkin’ up the damn ship!” Jesse made a face as he and Diana followed the other couple onto the ship.

            “Well, his mate’s in danger. What do you expect?” Diana gently held his hand and nuzzled his neck, quickly scenting her mate.

            “I didn’t ask you to come along.” Genji sighed softly at the pair.

            “Yeah, but she’s our friend too. And an Omega. We’re all going to help.” Diana grinned and hugged Jesse’s arm.

            “… Fine. But let me do most of the work. I’m her Alpha, I should be saving her.”

            “Oh shut up and just let us help.” Cassandra smiled and patted his arm before sitting down.

            “We all got this.” Jesse sat down with Diana and leaned back.

 

            In the Talon base, the entire sector was reeking of sweet cocoa. Taylor groaned and writhed on the floor, crying for her mate. She needed her Alpha. She needed Genji. Moira went to the observation room and smirked as she watched her.

            “Pitiful. All she can think about is being bred like an animal.” She scoffed and opened an air vent, letting the scent go outside. Taylor cried out louder, desperately calling for her mate. She knew it would be the death of him, but the Omega in her couldn’t help it.

 

            “She’s in trouble… She’s calling for me…” Genji reached up to feel the bite Taylor had left on him when they mated. The bite that made him hers.

            “We’ll find her. We should be close to the Talon base, at least going off of our recon missions.” Cassandra looked up from the console to Hanzo. Hanzo looked back to her, raising an eyebrow. She motioned towards Genji, silently telling him to comfort him. Hanzo cleared his throat awkwardly and sat beside his brother.

            “I… may not be an Alpha… But I do understand the need to keep your mate safe no matter what… You’ll save her, Genji. You always do.” He patted his brother’s shoulder, earning a soft sigh. It was awkward, but Genji knew he was at least trying.

            “Thank you…”

            “Preparing to land.” Cassandra brought the cruiser behind a few buildings to hide it before opening the doors. “The base should be a few blocks down. Looks like an abandoned warehouse.”

            “Gotcha. Let’s go.” Diana and Jesse rushed on ahead to take care of anything they saw on the way. Hanzo, Cassandra and Genji followed close behind.

 

            Taylor was panting heavily as she leaned against the wall. Her hair had plastered to her face from her sweat, and her face was flushed. She looked up at Moira as she came into the room.

            “Look at you. Once a proud warrior of Overwatch. Now just a bitch waiting for her hound.” She kicked Taylor in the side, earning a loud yelp of pain. Moira hummed and left the Omega to suffer.

 

            “I can smell her…” Genji shivered as they grew closer to the building. “She’s definitely in here…” He growled and jumped up to one of the air vents.

            “Genji..! Not by yourself!” Cassandra went to follow him, but she was stopped by Hanzo.

            “No, let him go. We’ll cover him from the ground.” Cassandra hesitantly nodded.

            “Lead the way, love.” Hanzo faintly blushed and led the other three into the building. They took out most of the Talon grunts, leaving them unconscious on the ground. Genji was scrambling through the vents, searching desperately for the one that led to his mate. He gasped when he heard the sobbing. That was her… That was his Omega… He followed the sound and made his way to the observation room. Moira was still watching, taking notes and making extremely rude comments. Genji snarled and dropped on top of her, making the Beta cry out in surprise.

            “You take MY MATE, and then have the nerve to hurt her like this?!” Genji snarled and growled as he attacked, chasing Moira and her grunts out of the room. He normally would have followed, but with his mate suffering behind the glass wall, he couldn’t just leave her. He rushed into the room, wobbling a little from the intense smell.

            “Omega..!” He knelt beside her and gently pulled her close. Taylor clung to him and buried her nose against his neck.

            “A-Alpha… Heat… too… hot… Please…” She started to weakly paw at him, making him blush as she tried reaching for his groin.

            “When we get home…” He gently held her head against his neck so she was pressed against his scent glands. “Just hang on until we can get out, okay?” He jolted when he heard an angry cry from outside.

            “GET BACK HERE YOU BITCH!”

            “Sounds like Diana ran into Moira…” He sighed and picked up his Omega before running out the door. Diana was chasing Moira, Thorn in hand.

            “GET BACK HERE AND LET ME KILL YOU!!” Diana was furious, not just because it was Moira, but because Moira was hurting an Omega. Her friend Omega.

            “I have her, let’s go!” Jesse ran to his side and tried his best to check on Taylor as they ran.

            “This is bad, Genji. It’s a forced heat.”

            “I know… We’ll take care of it in the ship.” Jesse nodded and ran to Diana, scooping her up and carrying her off. Diana screamed and writhed in his arms.

“Let me go!!” She snarled and tried to break free. She managed to snag one of Jesse’s flash bangs and threw it down the hall.  Hanzo was carrying Cassandra, who had injured her ankle in the battle. They all rushed out and to the airship, scrambling inside and taking off as fast as they could. Cassandra and Jesse knelt beside Taylor as she leaned against the wall, her body twitching as she panted.

            “She doesn’t look good… You said she had an adverse effect to suppressants, right? She must have an even worse effect with a drug that does the opposite…” Cassandra gently checked her for any other wounds. Jesse grabbed his bag and pulled out an orange scarf.

            “Where did you-“

            “Stole it from your room before we left. Figured she might need it.” Taylor clung to the scarf and hid her face against it. Genji faintly smiled and knelt beside her, kissing her cheek.

            “When we get home, we’ll deal with the heat. Okay?”

            “Y-Yes… A-Alpha…” Taylor whimpered and leaned against him, trying to get as much physical contact as she could. Jesse managed to calm Diana down, enough for her to worry about the Omega instead of Moira at least. Jesse himself was trying to help keep her hydrated, providing her with water and snacks while Genji simply sat with her.

            “A-Alpha…” She weakly looked up at him, sniffling quietly. “Sh-She… she said so many things…”

            “That’s what Moira does. She just wants guinea pigs for her ‘science’. There’s no telling what was in the shot she gave you…” Diana sighed and gently pulled Jesse close to scent him.

            “Don’t listen to Moira.” Genji gently nuzzled Taylor’s cheek. “She doesn’t know what she’s talking about.” Taylor nodded and smiled before pressing up against him, weakly trying to pull him closer.

            “We’re almost home. I’ve already contact Angela and Zenyatta. They’re waiting to help us.”

            “Thank you, brother…” He picked up his Omega and wrapped her up in a blanket. Taylor whimpered and wrapped the scarf around Genji’s neck before nuzzling her face against the ends. When they finally landed, Genji nearly shot out of the ship. He landed before Angela and his former master.

            “Please, help her..!” He shifted Taylor so they could see her.

            “Oh my god… Bring her to the medical bay, quickly!” Angela and Zenyatta led them along, sprinting to the med bay as fast as they could. Genji ran after them, keeping Taylor as close as he could. When they reached the door, Zenyatta suddenly took her from his arms.

            “I’m sorry, my student. But you must wait here.”

            “What?!”

            “We will find you when we are finished.” He and Angela rushed into the room, locking the door behind them.

            “YOU CAN’T DO THIS!!” Genji rammed into the door, trying to break through. By now, Hanzo and the others were running after them. Hanzo and Jesse ran to him and grabbed his arms, holding him back.

            “Brother, stop this! You must let them work!”

            “They took my mate!!” Genji snarled and writhed in their arms. Cassandra stepped in front of him and slammed the end of her spear into the ground.

            “Genji Shimada, you will calm your ass down. Or so help me I’ll never let you through this door.” Hanzo and Jesse looked to each other, both equally terrified of Cassandra getting hurt. Genji growled and glared at her.

            “She’s my mate, not yours…”

            “She was my friend first, Genji. Remember that.” She huffed and glared back at him. The men pulled him back and forced him into a chair. Diana went to Cassandra’s side to help keep him from the door. Behind them, Taylor’s muffled cries could be heard. She was still calling for her mate. This went on for hours, until suddenly the medical bay went quiet. Genji jumped up, making Hanzo and Jesse jump up and hold his arms again. Zenyatta appeared in the doorway.

            “She is stable again. Still in heat, but no longer in danger.” He motioned for the two to release the Alpha.

            “Can I see her..? Please…” Genji trembled as he stared at his old master.

            “Yes. But I request that Hanzo and Jesse come with us.” Genji hesitantly nodded and followed Zenyatta into the room. Taylor was in a bed, several fluids being sent into her body and a pad under her on the sheets. She was still flushed and panting softly, but it was nowhere as intense as it was before. She perked up when she saw Genji and purred.

            “Alpha…~” She reached out to him and giggled as he clung to her.

            “Omega..! My love…” He teared up and pressed several kisses to her bonding mark. “I was so worried… I was so scared…” He sniffled quietly and gently rubbed her back as she nuzzled into his bonding mark.

            “I was too… I was so scared she’d hurt you when you came… I tried not to call for you, but…” She whimpered and pulled back to look at him, gently caressing his cheek. He had lost his mask somewhere in the airship.

            “I will always come for you…” He gently pressed their foreheads together and sighed softly. Hanzo and Jesse smiled as they watched.

            “Thank god they’re back together. Genji’s fuckin’ scary when his mate’s in danger…” Jesse glanced to Hanzo, who just nodded in agreement.

            “Let us go back to our own mates, as long as Zenyatta agrees.” Zenyatta looked up to them and nodded.

            “Yes, they are stable again. Thank you for your assistance.” The pair nodded and went back to Cassandra and Diana. Genji started to scent his mate gently, rubbing his chin against her head and his wrists along her body.

            “You smell like Moira and Talon… I have to fix that…”

            “I’m sorry.” She bit her lip and gently kissed his scent gland.

            “Don’t apologize.” He looked to Angela. “When can she come back to the room?”

            “Tonight should be fine. She’s just a bit dehydrated now, and a few bruises here and there. But the drug is out of her system. Though she’ll still be in heat, so I assume you two will be taking care of that later.” She hummed and picked up her clipboard. “I already gave her birth control, so you two are safe from that.” She walked off to tend to other patients. Zenyatta moved closer.

            “I would suggest as much bonding time as possible. And a break from missions. I will speak with Morrison about this.”

            “Thank you, Master.” He nodded and floated off. Genji sighed and lay down beside his love.

            “Genji…”

            “Hm?”

            “I love you… so much…” She smiled and curled up against him.

            “I love you too…” He smiled and kissed her softly.


End file.
